Peace and Rememberance
by kwest7262
Summary: Finding ones true place in the world is always fun isn't it? Aleah Montgomery travels to middle earth, her real home. There she finds love with the March Warden of Lorien. Just exactly what is in store for these two.
1. 1 Fiction into Fact

**~Wayne County - KY~**

I had always dreamed of living in a fantasy world; one where I could roam free without having to worry about a thing. Where I lived actually helped me out quite a bit with that. It was conveniently located in the middle of nowhere. Woods surrounded us with only about five other houses on our road. It was so nice and peaceful. It made me wish I was in a time where I could live like that for the rest of my life. But I knew that I couldn't do that here.

I jumped slightly as the door opened up behind me. Out walked my best friend Jessica. She took her seat next to me on the steps and picked up the book that I had just finished reading.

"So I take it you finally finished it Lea?"

"Yup I sure did!"

"Lord of the rings is a good series isn't it? Movies and all?"

I smiled and nodded at her. I gave her a tight hug once we saw her mom pull up in the driveway to pick her up. I watched her leave before I walked back inside my small house.

I lived by myself because I ran from my parents when I was young. They were horrible people. My father was an alcoholic and my mother was a prostitute. Dad used to rape me and verbally assault me. So when I was ten I ran as far away as I could and never looked back. That's how I ended up where I am today. In my own sense I would love to be in a world where I could just run endless meadows and swirl around in a fancy dress. There was so much cruelty in this world. I hate it so bad. I could grow used to living in a place like Lothlorien. They depicted it so well in the movies. Except for when Haldir died. I wish he would have lived. I wished for it every day._ 'I wonder what it would be like to meet elves.'_

No sooner than I got that thought out a bright light filled the room and then I fell into darkness.

**~Middle Earth- Lothlorien~**

**-Haldir's POV-**

Somehow by the grace of the valar; or Legolas' quick thinking I had managed to make it out of Helm's Deep with just a few minor injuries. Afterwards I came back to Lothlorien to recover. I have been here for two months, and just returned to my post at the northern border. Rumors had spread of orcs coming close to the borders. I heard heavy laughing and cheers behind me. I turned slightly to give my brothers and the rest of my company a glare. Rumil just laughed and walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped as a loud crash sounded just ahead of us; followed by a pillar of bright light. I left him standing there as I ran towards the strange light. I could hear their footsteps following behind me.

When I arrived upon the scene the light had dispersed and a young girl in a light blue dress lay on the ground in front of us. I walked over to kneel where she lay; my brothers standing behind me. The girl was unconscious. Her long blonde hair covered most of her face. I slowly removed it and she stirred slightly. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced at her surroundings. She then looked at me. She didn't look at all surprised or frightened.

"_Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie_?" (Do you speak Elvish?)

**-Lea's POV-**

"_Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie_?" (Do you speak Elvish?)

My mind was reeling. I knew this was Haldir, and he just spoke Elvish to me. I had studied Elvish just for the love of the language. I didn't know much but I could make a casual conversation if I needed too. He had a look of questioning on his face and I knew it was because I was talking too long to reply to his question.

"_Titta_. (A little) But I do not know much."

"_A. Mani naa essa en lle?" (Ah. What's your name?)"_

"My name is Aleah. At least I think you were asking me my name?"

He laughed slightly but turned serious once more.

"That is correct. Now…Aleah; why are you here?"

"I'm afraid I do not know why I am here. I do know this. I bring no ill will towards you and your people. I am unarmed. I personally find it good that I wound up where I did. I have always wanted to be in the company of elves."

I gave him and his company a smile followed by a curtsy.

"Saesa omentien lle."(Pleasure meeting you)

One of the other elves came up to Haldir and whispered something in his ear. He nodded afterwards.

"My brother has recommended that we take you to see The Lady of Light. I agree. She will know why you have come to this world. Starting tomorrow it will be a full day's journey to Caras Galadhon. Can you handle it?"

"I will try my best!"

"Good. Now come. We must get some rest."

He motioned for me to follow the other elves and I did as he asked. The distance wasn't far. When we stopped to climb, into what I knew was a flet, I took a small minute to notice the woods around me. Even in the dark the forest was beautiful. I felt a hand on my back and turned towards Haldir. His white-gold hair glistened in the moonlight. He was truly a beautiful elf. I turned and started climbing up to the flet myself with him following behind me. When we got to the top I noticed that it was just him and me on this one and that the others had spread out. A small blush crept to my cheeks at the thought that it was just going to be me and Haldir up here for the night. I always did have a slight character crush on Haldir but I didn't want to admit it to anyone. If Jessica found out she would ridicule me till the day I was buried six feet under. I sat down on the flet and gazed at the trees around me. I felt a small shadow over me and turned to see Haldir standing in front of me. He gave me a silver looking cloak.

"Use this so you won't get cold. _Quel esta._" (Rest well)

I thanked him for the cloak and lay down with my back turned to him.

* * *

Several hours had passed. Or at least it seemed that way. And I still couldn't get any sleep. I heard slight shuffling beside me and I knew Haldir was still awake. I rose up and sat cross legged on the flet. He must have heard me because he turned to look straight at me. Our eyes connected for a few seconds; although it felt like an eternity for me. Before he looked away from me I gave him a wide smile. I truly hoped that we could be friends.

**-Haldir's POV- **

I heard the young girl rustle on the flet and turned to look at her. Even in the dark I could see that her eyes were a very deep and pure shade of blue. They were rather mesmerizing. I knew that if I starred any long that I would lose myself in them. I slowly pried my eyes from hers and turned; not before seeing her smile at me. Just who was this girl and why was she here. Lady Galadriel had prophesized before that we were going to be graced with a guest that was not from this world. I yearned to know more about her world but I thought that pushing her to tell me wasn't a good idea. When I first found her she looked as if she was being released from a heavy burden by being in our lands.

"May I sit by you?"

I was broke out of my thoughts by her words and, without looking at her, nodded my head. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. She had a look of contentment on her face; as if she wanted to be in this world. However, in her eyes I could see a small hint of sadness.

"_Lle tyava quel_?" (Do you feel well?)

She seemed startled by my question and began to scratch nervously at her hand. Tiny scratch marks started to appear on her hands from her somewhat long nails. I turned to face her and took her hands in mine to prevent her from scratching them any further. She looked up at me with those blue eyes and in that moment I found myself wondering what it would be like to be bound to a human. I yearned to know more about this girl. So I thought it be best to ask.

"Aleah, would you mind telling me about yourself?"

"No, not at all. Um…my full name is Aleah Faith Montgomery. Sometimes people just call me by my middle name, Faith. I am twenty three years old. I was raised in a little farm town in my world until I was about ten and from that point on I have been on my own."

"Did your parents die?"

"No…I…ran away from home."

I looked at the girl with surprise. I wondered what would want to make her do such a thing.

"Why?"

"My parents…they were horrible people. My father was an alcoholic and my mother…well my mother basically got paid to have sex with random guys. They would beat me over absolutely nothing. My father went as far as to rape me several times. They made me feel so…so…"

Tears began to spring from her eyes and I instantly regretted asking her why she left her home. She used the sleeves of her dress to attempt to wipe the tears away but they came on coming. I didn't know what to do in a situation like this. I had no experience when it came to consoling women. Without thinking I grabbed the young girl and brought her into my chest. She cried until I possibly thought no more tears could come from her eyes. I held her until the sobbing died down and even breathing replaced it. She had fallen asleep. I laid down with the young girl in my arms and let sleep overtake me.


	2. A Fluttering Heart

**-Aleah's POV-**

"_You stupid bitch! You have no right to say something like that."_

_I jumped back in surprise as the man's hand went across my face. I tried to get up but a steel toed boot collided with my stomach. I felt pain throughout my entire body as the man continued to kick me. Tears sprang from my face as I screamed and I wished for nothing but to be gone from this place._

"_Please don't hurt me daddy! I love you please stop!"_

"_You stupid slut you don't even know what love is!"_

_I started to scream once more._

**-Haldir's POV-**

When I had woke Aleah was still fast asleep in my arms. I pulled from her and gently lay her down on the flet and started preparing for the day's journey. I hadn't even turned from the girl for a second when a sharp squeal rang throughout the forest. I ran over to her and began to shake her.

"Aleah!"

"Please don't hurt me daddy!"

"Aleah wake up it's just a dream!"

"I love you please stop!"

"Aleah! Wake up!"

I continued to shake her and finally it seemed as if she was starting to wake up. Her eyes opened suddenly as if she had a bucket of cold water dumped on her. She looked around and began to cry; burying her head into my chest. I heard Rumil and Orophin screaming in elvish as they came up onto the flet. I told them to continue to get ready while I calmed the young girl down. They did as I asked and left us. She pulled herself away from me and grabbed her bag. I stood and as the young girl was fixing to pass me I stopped her mid stride.

"Aleah, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. Sorry if I worried you or anything."

Before I could even comprehend what I was doing I grabbed the girl's shoulders and closed the distance between us. When my lips met hers a shock ran through my body that startled me. I pulled back from her quickly; realizing what I had done.

"I'm terribly sorry Aleah. Please forgive me."

I walked away without even giving her a chance to protest. I couldn't believe what I had just done. She had a terrifying nightmare about her father and I kissed her!

I heard her step down off the flet and I began to walk with her and the others following behind me. I had a deep feeling that she was glaring daggers at me. I sighed and somewhat quickened my pace.

I should have known that I wasn't going to get any free time with my thoughts.

'_Why are you running from her my dear Marchwarden?'_

'_I don't know what came over me My Lady. I haven't felt this way about an elleth before. What's so different about this human girl?'_

'_I have seen what lies in store for you and this maiden Haldir. You must find this out on your own, but do not run from her. Listen to your heart for once. Getting used to her presence would be good for you; seeing as she will be staying with you.'_

'_What are you thinking My Lady?'_

The lady of light didn't respond so I knew she already had her mind made up. I continued to walk in front of the rest of the group. We had gotten started later than I had planned, but we were making good time. For some reason I couldn't seem to relieve my mind of the feeling I received when Aleah's lips met mine. I decided it was time for us to rest for a little bit, so I signaled everyone to stop.

I informed my brothers that we would only be stopping for a short period of time and I walked away from the group to try and get my mind cleared.

**-Aleah's POV-**

We had stopped to relax but there was no relaxing for me. My heart was beating out of my chest. It has been ever since Haldir kissed me. I didn't understand why I was feeling like this. I was going to talk to him about it but he walked off before I even got a chance. For some reason I felt like crying. I only just met him and I felt like I was one of those sappy obsessive girls. I mean I was in love with him from the books and movies. I just didn't understand my heart. I guess it is true when they say you can't choose who you fall in love with. To a certain extent that is.

I started walking about and had no clue that I walked off in the same direction Haldir did. I could hear the slight sound of running water near and knew I was near a river. I stood behind a small tree and looked around. I saw Haldir sitting on the river bank. I didn't want to disturb him so I walked back towards the others a short distance and climbed up onto a tree branch. It wasn't that far up so I could just jump whenever I wanted down. I found myself humming a small tune that went to a song I had heart before I came here. Without a hitch I began singing it.

"_Let me riddle you a ditty, it's just an itty bitty, little thing on my mind._

_About a boy and a girl, trying to take on the world one kiss at a time._

_Now the funny thing about, ain't a story without it, but the story is mine._

_And I wish you could say, that it ended just fine._

_We all want to know, how it ends._

_Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know._

_Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know._

_Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?_

_Inhale, breathe steady, exhale, like you're ready, if you're ready or not._

_Just a boy and a girl trying to take on the world, and we want to get caught._

_In the middle of a very happy ending, let's see what we've got, let's give it a shot._

_Let's give it a shot._

_We all want to know, how it ends."_

I didn't even hear the approaching footsteps. I just continued singing.

"_Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know._

_Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know._

_Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?_

_We all have a story to tell._

_Whether we whisper or yell._

_We all have a story, of adolescence and all it's glory._

_We all have a story to tell._

_Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know._

_Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know._

_Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?_

_We all have a story to tell._

_We all have a story to tell._

_We all have a story to tell._

_We all have a story to tell."_

Once I was done with the song I started laughing and kicking my feet. I kicked too hard and lost my sitting on the tree. Next thing I knew I was falling. I was preparing to land on the ground and snap my neck or something but it never came. Instead I felt myself being caught by a strong pair of arms. I slowly opened up my eyes to see Haldir looking down at me. I tried to pry my eyes away from his but I just couldn't seem to bring myself to do it. I found myself wondering just how long he had been standing there. The kiss came back to my mind. _'For some reason I just want to…kiss him again.'_

He gently sat me down and asked me if I was alright. I nodded my head and he began to walk away back towards the camp. My body acted on its own accord as I ran towards him.

"Wait, Haldir!"

He turned to me and I stopped in front of him for only a second before I cupped his face in my hands and smashed my lips on top of his. It seemed like a lifetime but he finally responded to my kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. He broke away from me almost violently and I almost stumbled.

"I'm sorry Aleah. I…I don't…"

"No. I'm sorry. I was out of place. I'm not from this world. I don't understand how I feel about any of this. But I do know this. When you kissed me earlier I felt something. I felt a peace that I haven't felt in years and I don't know why. I don't know why you kissed me but I can't lie to you and say that I didn't enjoy it."

"You…enjoyed it?"

"Yes…Haldir…it was my first."

His eyes grew slightly with surprise. I started to walk away from him but he stopped me by grabbing my forearm.

"We should get back. We have to get to the city right?"

"…Yes."

I slid my arm out of his grip and walked away from the very same elf I had fallen in love with just by reading Tolkien's books and watching Peter Jackson's movies. I knew that in my own way I had made that elf somewhat speechless.


End file.
